<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy? by Amalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810634">Daddy?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalfoy/pseuds/Amalfoy'>Amalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:06:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalfoy/pseuds/Amalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco keeps trying to get Scorpius to call him "father" and not "daddy."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Age 1</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoria giggled. Draco had been trying all day for Scorpius to call him "Father." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Da"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No Scorpius, it's faaaathhheerrr"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Daaaaaa," Scorpius giggled, reaching for Dracos's face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco groaned</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Draco, he's only just turned one. He only knows...what like 6 words? I think Da is the closest you'll get." Astoria smirked</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco looked up at her smiling, "yeah, you're probably right...but I'm not going to stop trying."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, I know," she giggled. "Let's go get you ready for a bath Scorpius."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"mamamama," Scorpius babbled, reaching for her to pick him up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Age 2</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Daddy?" A tiny hand tugged at Draco's dress robes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, Scorpius" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Can you help me?" Scorpius said, holding his shoes up to his father</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sure, Scorpius, just one second," Draco said as he finished tying his tie. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Daddy?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Scorpius, call me father," Draco said as he put Scopiuss's first shoe on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Daddy"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Father" Draco Corrected</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Daddy"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Father"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thats what i says daddy" Astoria laughed from the other room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, Merlin, you are your mother's child," Draco groaned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Age 3</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Daddy daddy!!" Scorpius came running at him at full speed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco groaned at the word but smiled seeing his son.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hello Scorpius, Were you good for your grandparents?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Uh-huh! We did lots of fun things like..." Scorpius rambled what seemed like a never-ending list. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Narcissa laughed, "he was an angel." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You really have got to work on getting him to call you father and not ... daddy," Lucius chimed in with a grimace at the word.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know I've been working on it," Draco replied, a bit annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ya know you could always..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No. I'm not using magic on my son." Draco cut him off</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It was only a suggestion," Lucius said slyly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, Draco thanked them before heading off to his section of the manor with Scorpius trailing beside him, still talking his ear off, not even realizing Draco had ever had a conversion with his grandparents. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Age 4</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It happened randomly one day. Draco and Astoria were outside watching Scorpius play in the gardens on the toy broom Lucius has gotten him for Christmas the last year. He had gotten rather good at riding it and even was learning a few tricks. Draco was amazed at the talent his little 4yr old had. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"MOTHER FATHER DID YOU SEE THAT!? DID YOU SEE IT!?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, great job Scorpius!" Astoria beamed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco was taken aback. Did he really just hear what he thought he did? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"FATHER!? DID YOU SEE? I DID IT!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoria hit him in the ribs to bring him back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, Scorpius, I did see a great job! That was really good!" Draco said as enthusiastically as he could while being shocked that Scorpius had finally called him Father. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Age 5</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Goodnight, mother, goodnight father," Scorpius said with a yawn. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoria leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, "Goodnight, Scorpius." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Goodnight, Scorpius," Draco whispered as he did the same. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Walking out of the room, Astoria noticed Dracos's expression. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once out of the room, she asked, </span>
  <span class="s1">"What's wrong?" a little concerned. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I kind of miss when he would call me daddy..." Draco said bittersweetly</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You worked on him for 4 years to call your father, and now you're saying you want him to call you daddy?" Astoria asked, amused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, I kind of figured he would stop calling me daddy one day, but I never actually thought it would be so soon..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoria leaned on him and placed her head on his shoulder. "I can still call you daddy though, right?" She said slyly. Shocked at what just came out of her mouth Draco looked at her "oh, you can call me <em>anything</em> you want," Draco said, smirking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay, come along, ferret, let's go to bed," Astoria said, returning his smirk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Except that," Draco said, shaking his head laughing. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>